At present, the existence of an invention having the features described in the specification of the Patent itself is unknown to the applicant, therefore its use is entirely novel.
Currently, in all types of kitchens, there is a series of electrical appliances which contribute in a multitude of tasks providing cooking, refrigeration, heating and freezing or thawing of foods and beverages, so that for some cases, such as cooking and heating or thawing, the speed and speed of execution have been optimized, but the same has not happened, relatively, when you need to cool or freeze very quickly or in the shortest possible time any food product, with the important advantage that would represent to always have water, soft drinks, beverages in general, or, ultimately, food, rapidly cooled or frozen in a few minutes.
In addition, all domestic needs have been industrially adapted to shops, markets, and a wide variety of companies engaged in cooking that need to maintain foods hot or cold, and that even need to keep all foods frozen.
As for ways or means of accelerating or keeping the cold in a closed environment to produce a greater decrease in temperature, the existence of rudimentary products is known based on the addition and mixture of salt and ice in combination with a rotating container in which the product to be cooled is introduced rotating it to achieve with patience its cooling and keeping it cold.
To date, there is no knowledge of any electrical appliance or apparatus applied in industries and public facilities, that is capable of cooling and, if required, freezing, with maximum speed beverages in general together with foods previously cooked or also mainly perishable products, or which need to be kept at a certain temperature and freshness, so that it is essentially practical, useful, and highly functional as electrical appliance in households, as well as for its use industrially applied with dimensional variations of the electrical appliance which effectively serve in numerous sectors in which it can be presented as an invention that offers multiple features of practicality and usability with regard to any need to cool very quickly, in addition to functioning as an electrical appliance that freezes in a few minutes, depending on the product and its volume, weight, and the condition of the same.